


A Friend in Need

by Rainbow820



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dandelion is a spy, Day 3: Protection, Geraskier Week, M/M, Mentions of execution, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: After Geralt almost watched Dandelion hang in Flotsam he knows he needs to keep a closer eye on the bard. If that means spending more time with him well his songbird can complain all he wants but Geralt is not letting him out of his sight. Not until he is sure Dandelion won't be getting into more trouble, which is to say he will not be letting him go too far away, ever.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Mentions of Gerlat/Yen and Geralt/Triss but not shown
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	A Friend in Need

Geralt has known fear but none so consistent, so exasperating. Loving Dandelion it seems should come with warnings.

Expecting he will be in trouble is just common practice now.

Still, that does nothing to stop the clenching of his heart and fists as his eyes land on Zoltan and Dandelion with nooses around their necks standing ready to be hanged.

Geralt storms up to the guard and demands to know the charges.

Debauchery, divines help him who else but Dandelion would be arrested and executed for debauchery.

Geralt heads Roche’s warnings and does not kill the guard or executioner even if he wants to cut their heads off.

Dandelion had cried out for help and his chest had felt pained.

He stands in front of the switches that would drop his friends to their deaths ready to fight the upcoming guards.

The pot-bellied commander reeking of ale steps up to him and postures a bit.

He stares into Geralt’s unblinking yellow eyes and the way he’s essentially hiding the bard from view and knows he will lose this fight badly.

The commander walks off and Geralt slices the rope on Zoltan’s noose and the dwarf removes it.

Geralt slices the rope above Dandelion’s head and gently pulls the rope from his neck. His calluses covered fingers brush lightly over the red imprint of the coarse rope and Geralt thinks of rubbing cream to soothe his best friend's pain.

Dandelion is paler than usual and Geralt walks behind him down the stairs ready to catch him should the shock catch up and have him faint.

Geralt listens as Dandelion starts to stutter and shake. “They were really going to hang us. I- I don’t know I didn’t mean to torch that watchtower” he half shouts and Geralt watches the way his fingers move desperately wanting something to do, probably wants to hold his lute.

“It’s alright Dandelion lets get out of here,” Geralt says softly wanting to drag the bard into an embrace and never let him go.

“Oh we owe, we owe you Geralt,” Zoltan tells him before dragging Dandelion off to the tavern for a drink.

Geralt watches his lark shake unsteady on his feet.

He goes to find out about their belongings and find they should be at the jail. He visits it quickly and he’s handed their things.

“Dandelion’s lute?” He demands.

“The elven lute? Yeah, the commander has it. Insurance you go talk to him” the guard tells him and Geralt feels red weeping into his vision.

They stole Dandelion’s lute. He better not tell the bard lest he gets himself back under the noose.

When Geralt returns to the tavern Dandelion has his head down on the table soft snores coming from him and they glare at Geralt as him sitting wakes Dandelion up.

Geralt winces but he must talk to Dandelion before he gets to let the bard sleep the day off.

Geralt questions them about what they know and learns Zoltan’s wedding fell through and Dandelion cuts in with questions about Foltest and the dragon and Temaria.

Lovely, Roche wasn’t lying. Dandelion is in spy mode.

“Dandelion calm down- you’ll choke on your liquor.” Geralt smiles softly telling him about the dragon.

Geralt asks them about the wedding and Zoltan and Dandelion talk over each other to explain what happened. Geralt gets the gist, Dandelion spent too much money, rumors about Zoltan’s battle lust over mining got out and the wedding fell through.

And of course, the main complaint from these two is about duck blood soup. Geralt can only imagine the dwarf trying to eat it while the bard waxed poetry about why he couldn’t eat it.

Geralt confirms what he already knew, Zoltan isn’t working for the Scoia’tael.

Geralt turns to Dandelion and frowns. “Since when have you worked for Roche?” He asks and Dandelion scowls turning to him.

“Hey nobody said a word when you went out to save Temeria from the Grandmaster and his mutants” Dandelion snaps back. His hands are up and his voice is sharp and angry.

Honestly speaking with Dandelion often makes him wonder if his bard is more like a lark than they think.

Loud, bold, carefree, happy, but quick to defend and snap if he felt threatened.

“Relax Dandelion, I was just asking. Do what you want, you’re an adult. Kind of” Geralt responds hands up and Zoltan laughs making Dandelion turn that scowl towards him.

“That wasn’t very supportive” Triss admonishes silent till now.

Dandelion defends himself and Geralt reminds him he used to spy for Redania and now spying for Temeria could have him branded a traitor.

“Ever try to make a living off poetry alone?” Dandelion grins at him relaxed. “I’m a citizen of the world. As long as I don’t serve Emperor Emhyr I’m not doing any harm” Dandelion insists.

“Leave him be Geralt- he’ll play the spy a bit, get bored and drop it. You know how he is” Zoltan cuts in and Geralt relaxes while Dandelion does as well as seemingly avoiding and argument.

It’s not a new one by any stretch of the imagination. Geralt hates it when the bard plays the spy. Using his song and open heart to fill mouths with sweet honey till they have no choice but to spill out their secrets.

He does not want his lark to be harmed and it seems already for whatever reason he had to destroy the watchtower or why he was there at all he is too close to the eyes of powerful men.

Geralt ends the discussion of politics and holds a hand out to Dandelion. He takes him to his room and finds a soothing slave.

He sits Dandelion down on the bed and removes his doublet so sinfully open he’s inviting the stares at his chest. He also tosses that stupid hat to the side so he can easily reach his friend's neck.

Geralt has to speak to the commander but it can wait. “Thank you,” Dandelion tells him and Geralt knows he means for a lot more than rubbing soothing balm on his neck.

“You know I ask because I worry,” Geralt tells him and Dandelion leans into his touch.

“I worry too my friend. I worry that one day I will have to write about your demise. I worry as I write about the events that transpire. I worry every time I speak to Roche and stick my neck out” Dandelion hums.

“You have stuck your neck out too far it seems” Geralt notes moving his hand to the other side of Jaskier’s neck. “And I would rather not hear of your demise being at the end of a rope or the tip of a sword. No one would write you as romantically as you write yourself” Geralt teases but there is true fear in his words.

“Well, you will hear of my demise one day dear Witcher. Inevitable” Dandelion laughs still a free bird.

“My lark I beg of you lay low” Geralt whispers and Dandelion lifts the hand from his neck and presses a kiss to the palm.

“I have a job to do as do you Geralt. You said it yourself I’m an adult” Dandelion tells him.

“Sort of” Geralt grins sadly dropping his hand.

“I will be fine and I will expect you to do my death justice friend,” Dandelion tells him lying down on the bed.

“I could never” Geralt sighs lying with him. Without that ridiculous hat, he can thread his fingers through Dandelion’s thick locks.

“Ah well, I suspect you would like to change the subject” Dandelion grins at him.

“Why did you burn down the watchtower?” Geralt asks and Dandelion sighs.

“Not my fault. They were hiding reports on the abuse from guards to the citizens. I was going to send them to someone higher up but there was a setup. They knew I’d be coming and the entire fucking place was doused tried to kill me. When I came outside they arrested me” Dandelion shrugs and Geralt feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

He kisses Dandelions temple and the bard sighs turning to capture his lips.

Geralt reaches for his bag and finds the oil stripping Dandelion down all the way.

“You look very dressed for this occasion Geralt” Dandelion grins at him his dark eyes filled with lust.

Geralt shrugs out if his armor laying over Dandelion and kissing him their facial hair scratching together.

“Just relax Dandelion” Geralt purrs into his ear reaching for the oil and scooping some up.

Geralt works him open one finger at a time his other hand pressed against his songbird's mouth.

Dandelion is shaking apart underneath him and Geralt wants to remember this always. He removes his fingers feeling the whines from Dandelion before he slides in slowly.

Geralt moves his hand and swallows down the whines and moans from Dandelion’s lips.

He laces their hands together above Dandelion’s head and thrusts slowly and deeply.

“Please” Dandelion whispers against his lips and Geralt just kisses him again.

He kisses away the pleasured tears from his lark's eyes. It is pleasure, he knows because they taste so sweet.

Geralt is at home inside the warmth of his bard and Dandelion’s sweat-slicked skin glides against and sticks to his so they are connected all over.

Geralt squeezes his hands tighter before pulling out and coming on Dandelion’s stomach with him.

“Oh, Geralt” Dandelion breaths out shaky his eyes blow wide.

“You were so good for me lark” Geralt cooes to him pulling him closer and reaching for the sheets.

“You are too good to me white wolf” Dandelion smiles back and lets Geralt run his hands through his hair.

* * *

Zoltan talks with Triss and she sighs. “I’m glad we got here in time” she mumbles.

“Yeah me too” Zoltan gripes holding his neck.

“He would have slaughtered the town if they hanged Dandelion and uh you too” Triss grins weakly.

“I know Geralt cares about all his friend but that bard is his best friend. I told Dandelion last night in the jails that Geralt would come for him. I did not know how but he always seems to show up when Dandelion is in need of him” Zoltan shrugs.

“I think no one knows Geralt better than Dandelion. Even know when Geralt does not know himself Dandelion is right where he’s always belonged” Triss tells him and stands.

Geralt nods to them and shuts the door to Dandelion’s room. The sun is setting and he needs to find the commander.

The commander is a right bastard just as he thought, a racist too of course he is. Makes some demands that Geralt does not really pay any attention to and Geralt's eyes land on the lute. "I'll be taking that back," Geralt tells him. 

"Would fetch a pretty penny. It is wasted on your whore" Loredo laughs darkly. He gets a fist in the jaw for that remark and looks up to see cold yellow eyes. 

"A hair from Dandelion's head is worth a thousand times more than you" Geralt warns him, threatening him should he feel the need to bother Dandelion. 

Loredo smirks standing straight back up and Geralt grabs the lute carefully. "A thousand times worth me, huh, how much gold do you sell your what was it lark out for?" he asks and Geralt steps closer. 

"I suggest you change the subject before I kill you. Dandelion is an off-limits topic to you now, pick another or I leave" Geralt growls low and dangerous. He is dismissed by the commander who reaks of fear despite the cocky smirk. 

* * *

Dandelion grins looking at the lute beside his bed and wonders where Geralt’s run off to.

That night Geralt comes back with bloody knuckles and Dandelion furrows his brow looking at them.

“King Ziggy took me fighting. Loredo is a sore loser” Geralt shrugs.

“Then you must tell me of the fight dear Witcher” Dandelion orders him dressing the wounds.

Geralt smiles softly and sighs. “First guy Twigs, looked like one too. Said he used to be good it was not a hard fight. Next guy Matho was like a bunch of bumbling bees. Annoying but easy to deal with” Geralt begins.

“For you” Dandelion cuts in grinning.

Geralt laughs a little imagining Dandelion getting himself chased by a swarm of bees. “Sorry continue” Dandelion prompts wrapping the second hand.

“Smugface. Yes, that is what they call him. A little harder he’s had training took me probably a full minute” Geralt grins and Dandelion laughs leaning his head against Geralt’s.

“Well who was next,” Dandelion asks sitting beside Geralt on the bed.

Geralt pulls Dandelion instead however into his lap. “Zdenek. Loredo wanted me to throw the fight. I said no and wiped the floor with him. The commander sent goons after me which I also took care of” Geralt shrugs and Dandelion sighs resting in his lap.

“You amuse me so my Witcher” Dandelion smiles softly. Geralt asks him more of his spying clearly trading story for story. Honestly, if he was any more obvious he would be shaking Dandelion demanding to know what he found out. 

* * *

Dandelion knows a raid of Loredo's house is going down. He knows because Geralt had handed him a packed back and his lute and told him to hide in Lobinden, the village outside of Flotsam. 

Clearly worried Loredo might retaliate against Dandelion himself. So he sits and waits for Geralt to come to him, knowing he will just get an earful if he wanders. Geralt walking up with and elf and a baby is not what he expected to be honest, however. 

“A baby from Moril. An elf Loredo was raping” Geralt explains and the elf, Seherim is holding the babe.

“His name?” Dandelion asks stepping closer.

“Mori after her” Seherim tells him heartbroken.

“Where will you raise him?” Dandelion asks.

“Here in Lobinden” Seherim mumbles.

Dandelion hums and turns for a moment writing something out and pressing a seal to the paper.

“If you are in trouble head to Redania as north of Oxenfurt and southwest of Blaviken on the coast is Lettenhove. Head there and present this note. Explain as if I was the father. Wouldn’t be the first babe I’ve let be raised as my child. Blood or not” Dandelion shrugs and Seherim nods taking the note and walking off.

“Did you kill him” Dandelion demands of Geralt.

“Sliced to bits” Geralt nods and Dandelion nods back.

“What now?” Dandelion wonders arms winding around Geralt’s side.

Geralt drapes an arm over Dandelion’s shoulders and hums.

“Well, I’m going to get a new silver sword and then we head to Aerdin,” Geralt tells him.

“We?” Dandelion asks raising an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me you don’t want to watch the war unfold?” Geralt fires back.

“You have me there my friend but do not think I miss what you are doing. I can handle myself” Dandelion tsks at him.

“I know,” Geralt says and walks him back to Flotsam to get himself a new silver blade.

“Will you be locking me away in a tent while you fight?”

“You can not be on the battlefield. Sly daggers do not beat shields and swords.” Geralt reminds him, fingers tracing the outline of the dagger in Dandelion’s sleeve. At least he has it with him.

“You realize I will just follow someone else.”

“They will not protect you as I can.” Geralt growls the thought of some poor soldier trying to keep track of his little lark.

Dandelion pulls away from him with a groan and Geralt grabs him by the wrist drawing him back to him. "This is war Geralt I cannot simply" Dandelion begins.

Geralt kisses him swallowing his words and pulls back chest to chest with him. "This is war Dandi, I can not let you be hurt. I will be distracted with your safety when I need to be fighting" Geralt tells him and Dandelion whines against him. Geralt looks into his eyes reminded that Dandelion is not much shorter than himself but so frail.

He hears the fast beat of his heart and the shift of his joints. He feels his bones easy to crush as birds. His little lark could die in a messy pile, a nameless face in a pile of bodies. He wants to be sick at the thought. Dandelion traces his jaw and he is still smiling.

"Can you not see that this is no joke? You could die."

"I will be fine Geralt relax. Honestly, you worry about me working myself into a tizzy" Dandelion laughs it off turning away from him.

"Dammit it Julian listen to me," Geralt barks out much louder than he meant to. But the use of his bard's given name means he has his full attention. "I need to know you are safe. Stay in the encampment and I will tell you every last detail of the battle" Geralt promises him and Dandelion nods.

“I will stay away but I will be watching to record. These are important times and history needs me as it needs you” Dandelion proclaims and Geralt sighs.

“I need you, my friend. I need you alive” he whispers.

“Oh, Geralt we’ll make a poet out of you yet." Dandelion cheers. Geralt rolls his eyes and nods. That was probably the best he was going to get from Dandelion right now, he can tell he is getting antsy standing here.

"In any case, you know what I say Geralt. A friend in need-” Dandelion cooes prompting him to finish.

“Is a friend indeed” Geralt sighs smiling fondly at his bard as he prances ahead leading him towards the blacksmiths. As long as Dandelion remains Dandelion he is in need of protection so Geralt will just always have to be there for him. Not too much of a burden really, he thinks watching Dandelion bounce in front of the door waving him over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I love the witcher series on Netlfix and I adore the cast. I was a little miffed at the coldness Geralt displays Jaskier but quickly learned to love that version. 
> 
> I will however always remember Geralt proclaiming he had to defend his friends (depending which speech option you pick) he really is willing to plow down a garrison for Dandelion. Honestly, the Witcher games have such a good soft friendship between these two idiots. Anyways enough of my rambling stay tuned for tomorrow's hurt/comfort fic. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
